


ART: Responsibilities

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days when he wished to be ordinary; no responsibilities, no danger, no secrets and no insufferable royal to watch over but on other days being a warlock and a dragon lord was the best thing  in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this a little while ago as a thank you to my beta Caldera32 who helps me so much with my written work. She wanted something with dragons.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HEQKWqB)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this picture sparked my interest in creating Merlin Art and I've been doing more and more since then


End file.
